


F1 World - Austrian GP

by pcwtosh



Series: Driving Fast In The Hard Lane [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Boyfriends, First Love, M/M, Nervousness, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh
Summary: Within 10 miles of his first grand prix victory, Charles is given a rude awakening.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Series: Driving Fast In The Hard Lane [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682599
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hey folks, this story is just a fantasy and I have no evidence that this actually happened, but we can all dream. Happy reading.

F1 World - Austrian GP

Charles was fuming, that fucking Dutch areshole, how could the stewards not give him a penalty?! He only made the pass because Max hit him. Charles composed himself. “And in second place from Monaco, representing Scuderia Ferrari…CHARLES LE CLERC!” The fans roared and Charles walked out into the Austrian sunshine, ten thousand beaming faces looking up at him, a cacophony of noise blasted from the air horns. “And your winner with his 6th grand prix victory, from The Netherlands, representing Red Bull Racing…MAX VERSTAPPEN! Charles forced a smile but behind his back he hid his clenched fists, he was so close to his first grand prix victory, 21 years of his life and he still hadn’t realised his boyhood dream. “And now…the CHAMPAGNEEEEEEEEEEEE” Charles grabbed his bottle shook it up and popped the top off aiming foamy liquid straight at Max’s face soaking the Dutch boy.

Interviews, ugh, interview after interview after interview, “How do you feel about Max pushing past you to win the race today?” “When will you win your first race?” on repeat. “Of course I am a little disappointed about the race, but the team did a great job and I am honoured to finish second to a great racer like Max.” Charles lied, fire raged inside him.

Charles got back to the hotel and went straight back to his room, he didn’t want to go through the usual fanfare of an F1 driver in a hotel bar; selfie, another selfie, another selfie…no no he went straight to his room and a mini bar in bed, perfect! He kicked aside his trainers and opened the fridge; Charles reached in for a bottle of Heineken. He climbed into bed fully clothed and put on the TV clicking through the channels until he found something he recognized, Charles drifted off to sleep watching Talladega Nights after a few beers.

His mobile buzzing Charles woke up, call from an unsaved number, who the fuck is this he thought to himself, he answered the phone sounding groggy, “Hello, who is this?” “Hey it’s Max, let me in!!!” Let him in, what the fuck is he talking about, Charles slid out of bed and opened the door to the sight of Max beaming back at him. “Can I come in?” Charles nodded somewhat perplexed and pushed the door open allowing Max to enter before closing it behind him. 

“Where were you at the party tonight?” asked Max a clear tone of disappointment in his voice, “I was hoping to get you a drink.” Charles’ defensive front faded, everyone on the grid thought Max was a selfish dickhead, but he obviously wasn’t as selfish as people thought. “You wanted to get me a drink?” Charles asked, give him a chance to prove he’s a dickhead. “Yeah, to congratulate you on a great race, and drink to many more in the future.” Max responded. Fuck, Charles thought to himself, he really was being nice. “I’m sorry, I just didn’t feel like being sociable tonight, I’m sure you can understand?” Max gave Charles a little nod and the pair stood in an awkward silence for a couple of seconds. 

Max broke the silence, “Ok, well I’m going to head back to what’s left of the party I guess?” and paused for Charles’ response…”Ok” Charles conceded, “make yourself comfortable, do you want a beer?” he sighed. Max flashed him a cheeky grin, “I will reimburse you for it.” he teased “Ahhh shut-up” Charles’ jaw finally gave up and he smiled weakly. Charles passed Max a beer and the pair perched on the edge of the bed.

Max took a swig of beer then turned to Charles, “You know I think you’re great Charles, you have a big future in the sport and it sounds like the fans really love you, I know you will win races soon.” “I hope so Max, and I really hope we can continue this rivalry as well. I admit that I hate you so much but you’re an amazing racer.” Charles replied, Max shot him a dark look, “You hate me…” Charles sensed the disappointment in Max’s voice. “Oh sort of, I mean on the race track, you did hit me earlier.” Charles responded, he looked back at Max whose face remained crestfallen. There was a pause then Charles started again, “I’m really happy you’ve come to see me now though, I didn’t know you had such a caring side to you.” Charles’ hand rested on Max’s knee as he spoke and his message seemed to sink in, Max smiled and he put his arm around Charles pulling him in for an embrace. 

A moment’s silence passed again, Charles patted Max’s knee, “Thanks for coming to see me Max it means a lot, you must’ve been having a good party?” Charles said. “It was ok” Max replied, “I just wanted to have a quick drink and then chill though, but you know what the mechanics are like, they will still be partying well into the night.” He chuckled, a smile crept across Charles’ face, “How would I know dickhead?” said Charles sarcastically, “We haven’t won a race this season!” and he squeezed Max’s knee giving him a cheeky wink in the process. Max became conscious of how long Charles’ hand had lingered there, Max’s hand gently rubbed Charles’ shoulder. “Well I hope next time we have a post race drink I’m buying it for you as the winner of course.” Charles continued. “Not if I can help it.” Max replied, “I will just have to hit you harder next time then won’t I?”

They egged each other on playfully teasing whilst swigging gulps of beer. Max downed the last drop and went to put his empty bottle down, Charles held out his hand and Max passed him the empty bottle, standing up Charles downed the rest of his bottle and went to put the empties in the bin. “One more?” he asked looking back at his rival, Max nodded and Charles removed two more cool bottles of beer from the fridge, popping off the caps he returned to the bed handing the bottle over to Max. “Thank you.” Max smiled, they both took another swig from their fresh bottles and looked at each other again, neither could think of anything to say, Charles’ mind was racing, why is Max being so nice to me? Why had Max come away from his party just to comfort me? The cogs in Max’s mind were also turning, why does Charles feel so comfortable holding my knee? Why was he staring at me in that way?  
Without saying a word the gap between their faces narrowed, Max’s heart was hammering faster than an F1 engine piston. Charles’ body trembled as every thump of his heart shook his body, his face tilted to the right, as Max’s titled the opposite way. Their lips united, Charles’ stubble tickled Max smooth chin, electricity ran through them both. Max sucked on Charles’ lips while the Monegasque’s left hand pressed on Max’s back pushing Max towards him, then Charles pushed Max away and broke their kiss. “What are we fucking doing?” He asked, half in shock, half in pure excitement. Max started, “I have no idea, but I like it.” He smiled nervously at Charles who looked back at his rival. Charles placed his bottle on the side table and then turned back to Max, he took the Dutch boy’s bottle and placed it on the table next to his. Charles returned to the bed and clambered on to the mattress placing a knee either side of Max straddling him.  
They kissed again firmly this time, Max’s hands found their way under Charles’ shirt and caressed his back as they kissed passionately. Charles’ tongue glided across Max’s lips before the Dutch boy allowed Charles’ tongue in, they could taste each other delicious flavour, it was new and they both loved it. This embrace lasted longer than the first one, Max pushed Charles towards him so that he could push his tongue as far into the Monegasque’s mouth as his cheeky tongue could reach. Charles ground his arse into Max’s lap teasing Max’s hard cock through his jeans, Charles’ own cock was trying to bore a hole through his own jeans. They broke their kiss again staring intensely into each other’s eyes, a couple of seconds passed and in unison broke into laughter.

“This is insane isn’t it?” Max began, “have you ever done anything like this before?” Charles shook his head, “I’ve never had this feeling before, have you?” “No” Max replied, “I kinda felt weird before when you were sad, like something inside me was saying hug him, and when you touched my leg, it felt very nice.” Max smiled weakly, Charles couldn’t stop looking into Max’s deep blue eyes, “Well when you were hugging me it felt very nice, very comforting...I, errr, like you Max.” Charles was trembling, Max pulled the Monegasque in for another hug, “...I think I like you too Charles.” They sighed in unison, Charles stroked Max’s brown hair while the Dutch boy’s hands stroked Charles’ back.

Max lifted Charles up and swung the Monegasque boy dropping him on to the bed, the Dutch boy climbed on to the bed moving between Charles’ legs, taking Charles’ wrists Max held his arms above his head. Max dove in again kissing Charles passionately, their tongues swirled around in each other’s mouths. This is incredible, Charles thought to himself, I’ve never felt passion like this before!!! Max released Charles’ hands but continued to suck on Charles’ face, Charles’ hands instantly grasped the back of Max’s head. Max’s hands wandered down Charles’ sides and then back up inside his shirt, Charles’ skin felt smooth until he reached his nipples which were lightly covered with hair. Charles flinched as Max’s fingers circulated his nipples, Max’s crotch was now pressed up against Charles’ hole, Charles could feel Max through his jeans, WE NEED TO FUCK his head roared.

Charles squeezed Max’s hips as they continued to kiss, the Dutch boy’s slim waist in his hands he encouraged Max to grind back and forth. This boy is so hot, I can’t believe we are doing this, I need to see more, Max’s heart was hammering with excitement. Max left Charles’ nipples and his fingers peeled at Charles’ shirt lifting it towards his head, the Monegasque lifted his head and arms allowing Max to pull the shirt over his head messing up his thick dark brown hair. Charles pulled Max’s polo shirt up over his head and they surveyed each other again; Charles looked at Max’s smooth pale skin, his nipples were smooth and light brown on his pecs, his abs were nicely toned and visible, his biceps noticeable but not overbearing the Dutch boy looked magnificent. Max eyed Charles; his olive skin was smooth except for his gorgeous treasure trail and a small patch of hair in between his pecs, his abs were also toned a little less than Max’s and his biceps were also visibly above average, Max drank the sight in licking his lips.

Synchronised, they pulled down the flies of their jeans, slid their jeans off and kicked them aside. Max wore white boxers, his 8-inch cock was making an obvious impression on the fabric. Charles wore red boxers, Max chuckled at the sight of them, “you really love to stay on brand” he teased, Charles flashed him a scornful look. “What can I say, I love to live the Ferrar lifei” he responded. Max stepped forward kissing Charles again, his left hand rubbed against the red bump Charles was presenting, Charles sighed through his nose at Max’s touch and his own hand located Max’s throbbing bump. Fuck me he’s huge he thought, Max pulled off Charles’ lips and sucked gently on his neck, “ooooft” Charles exhaled as the Dutch boy’s lips made their way down his body. 

Max sank to his knees rolling his tongue down Charles’ treasure trail before kneeling face-to-face with Charles’ hidden cock, he freed Charles’ boner with one motion. Charles’ uncut 7-inch olive skinned cock pointed invitingly at Max’s face, Max surveyed it for a second, the neat bush which covered the base looked perfect and Max revealed the thick head, light pink and glistening with a drop of precum. Max carefully placed Charles’ cock on his tongue and slowly pushed it to the back of his mouth. “SHITTTT, this is so hot as FUCKKKK” Charles exclaimed as Max’s mouth swallowed him whole, Charles’ sensitive head twitching excitedly with each blow. Max gorged on Charles’ thick cock, his cock tastes so good and so thick he thought to himself. Max touched himself through his boxers as he sucked the Monegasque boy his slurps echoed around Charles’ hotel room, Charles looked down on the sight below him, he looks so cute with a cock in his mouth, a cheeky smirk crept across Charles’ face.

Max pulled off Charles’ cock with a pop and looked up smiling, he stood up and gave Charles another kiss, Charles could taste his cock on Max’s breath. Charles peeled Max’s boxers down past his hips, attempting to sink to his knees Max stopped him before he could, “Let’s do that next time” he grinned. Max turned Charles around to face the bed, “lay on your front” he instructed, Charles complied presenting Max with the most incredible view he had ever seen. Charles’ smooth back and hairy legs were joined together by his bubble butt; round, full and inviting, thank the heavens above Max prayed, he mounted the bed behind Charles and spread his legs exposing his hairy crack. Max clutched Charles’ beautiful arse cheeks gently massaging them open exposing the pink Monegasque hole, the Dutch boy spat on Charles’ hole and dove forward tongue first into Charles’ tight opening. 

Charles’ smell was intoxicating; warm and sweaty, Max’s nose rested on the ridge of Charles’ back while his tongue lubricated the tight pink hole. Max’s thick tongue ran up and down Charles’ crevice before he forced his tongue in again, “Yesssss” Charles moaned in front of the Dutch boy, “you’re incredible Max, I love your tongue.” Max chuckled as he pulled his tongue out of Charles’ arse replacing it with his fingers and pressed, “ooooooooffffft” Charles’ voice went up an octave as Max’s fingers began to stretch his hole. Max’s fingers slid in and out of the Monegasque boy’s hole, he moved his head above Charles’ hole and dribbled more saliva on to his fingers, slick with Max’s spittle his fingers continued to work Charles’ hole down weakening his defence. Charles gasped as a third finger pushed its way inside him, fuck me fuck me fuck me his mind was begging Max, the Dutch slowly withdrew his fingers and straightened himself up.

“Spit on my hand” Max instructed and Charles obliged, Max spat on his hand as well lubricating as much of his 8-inch prick as he could. He ran his tongue along Charles’ hole one more time before moving over him. Charles’ breathing became shallow in anticipation, “Are you ready?” Max breathed in Charles’ ear, the Monegasque nodded and braced himself. Max pressed forward, Charles’ hole slowly began to part as Max entered him, FUCKING HELL, he’s so warm and tight he feels incredible, Max thought, his cock edged in slowly as Charles became more accomodating. He’s going to tear me in half! Charles was holding in a tear as it felt like Max was ripping his hole to pieces behind him, Max’s thick purple head pushed past Charles ring and slowly sank deeper into him, Charles breathed through the pain, this has to get good soon, he promised himself.

Max pulled back and gently forward again this time pushing further inside Charles, Charles’ tight hole squeezing Max’s head the Dutch boy grunted. Max pulled out slowly again to the head and gently opened Charles’ hole up again with his thick dick, Charles moaned in reply. As Max forced himself deeper inside Charles firmly the boys moaned in harmony, their bodies, their skin getting closer. Max was able to let go of his cock as it guided itself in without his hands support, the Dutch boy planted a loving kiss on the back of Charles’ neck, “Be slow Max.” He begged.

The long pale white muscular legs of Max forced his boner into Charles’ juicy arse again, his hole accepted more of Max’s cock than ever before. Max’s little bush of pubes above his cock kissed Charles’ sun-kissed bum, his hands stroked Charles’ hairy forearms as he pulled himself out again and Max’s pale bum forced his cock in again. Both boys again moaned in harmony a mixture of pain and pleasure, Max’s balls tapped Charles as he glided out and in once again, the intense friction stimulating the pair of them. 

“How are you doing?” Max asked his lover, “I’m fine” Charles replied between breaths, “You feel so good, are you going to cum inside me?” Charles looked over his shoulder at Max whose eyes were firmly on Charles’ arse. “Definitely, it won’t be long trust me.” Max smiled as he looked up, catching Charles’ gaze. Max paused his thrusts for a moment and they passionately kissed again, it gave them a moment's respite, Charles felt comfortable and Max felt like he had given himself an extra 60 seconds inside the Monegasque’s tight hole.

Keeping his cock inside Charles, Max pulled them both up to their knees, Charles placed his hands on the bed. Max’s hands gripped Charles’ side and he slid his cock back again, this time he thrust into the Monegasque boy hard, “ahhhh” Charles gasped smiling to himself as Max tickled his G-spot, Max thrust again hard against the Monegasque boy’s bum cheeks. The echoes vibrated around the room as Max buried himself in Charles again, “keep going” Charles smiled, Max’s ears rang with joy. Max pounded Charles deeper the tighter friction of Charles’ rectum pleasured his thick purple head, his hairy Dutch balls released his hot milk, “fuckkkkkk!!!!” Max’s hips buckled as he flooded Charles’ tight hole, “I can feel it!” Charles exclaimed as he could feel Max’s warm jizz filling him up. Max pumped again and then collapsed on to Charles with a deep sigh of satisfaction.

The pair continued to breath deeply, Max built up his strength and slowly pulled his softening cock out of Charles then collapsed face down on the bed. “Did you cum yet?” Max asked, “Not yet.” Charles replied, “Ok, cum in my mouth” Max smiled rolling on to his back. Charles didn’t need asking twice, he was so hard, he took his cock in his right hand jerking while positioning himself over Max’s chest. Max watched Charles drinking in his beautiful olive skin, the Monegasque boy threw his head back as he began his final approach, Max stroked Charles muscular hairy thighs the skin contact aiding the stimulation. Charles looked down at the beautiful boy below him as he stroked himself, Max’s toned pecs, his pink nipples, his hairless neck, his beautiful lips, his deep blue eyes. “I’m cumming” Charles gasped, Max opened his mouth willingly as thick pearls of Monegasque cum hurtled towards his face hitting him on the lips, the cheek and on the tongue, “ughhhh” Charles finished releasing his cock as Max swallowed Charles’ thick cum.

Max stared up at Charles, again another tense stare between the two of them, Charles smiled looking down at the messy Dutch boy. Charles brought himself down and kissed Max passionately, he could taste his own jizz. Charles rolled on to his back whilst keeping their lips locked for a few seconds longer and then they broke. They lay their breathing gently taking in what had just happened, “well I’ve never done that before. Max grinned, “me either” Charles agreed “but I’ve never enjoyed anything like that before, I don’t think I will ever forget tonight Max.” They stared into each others eyes smiling, “So I think we should do that again French boy” Max teased “I guess when you win a race I will let you be the top.” Charles scowled at Max, punching him playfully in the pec. “Or, maybe you could stay the night?” Charles whispered, Max paused YESSSSSS he did a backflip on the inside, “I’d love to!” Max grinned, he pulled Charles in, the Monegasque boy slipped his legs between Max’s and rested his head on the Dutch boy’s shoulder, naked they drifted off to sleep in each other’s loving arms.

END

Thank you for reading. If you have any thoughts, comments or suggestions about this story or any other scenarios drop me a line on pcwtosh@gmail.com


	2. Life in Monaco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is now available. Look out for Life in Monaco.

Chapter 2 is now available. Look out for Life in Monaco.

I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
